


Not So Sneaky

by Tealshirt



Series: The Superfamily Chronicles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Peter is hanging out with the wrong crowd, Superfamily (Marvel), but those are just Peter's friends, idk i'm no good at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealshirt/pseuds/Tealshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter gets into the wrong crowd at school and he decides to help them sneak into and steal things from Stark Tower despite thinking it a dumb idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Sneaky

**Author's Note:**

> A lil drabble I wrote. I actually quite like how it turned out. As always, feedback is appreciated. C:

Peter just wanted to fit in. Starting at a new school was difficult, and in the first few weeks of freshman year he had somehow managed to fall in with what most the school had labeled the 'misfit crowd'. They made a few terrible decisions, so what? They weren't _bad_ people. They were nice. They invited him to the movies, and he sat with them at lunch, and they never once suspected his reason for never inviting them to his home. He hadn't brought a friend home in years--not since switching to public schooling at least.

Peter looked around the crowded lunch room anxiously. He made his way outside and found the group sitting over in the corner, all huddled together.

"Hey guys!" He greeted sitting down at the table.

They all sat back and looked at each other, as if they were conversing with just their eyes. It made Peter nervous.

"Say..Peter? You're like...really smart right? Good with tech?" Bryce, the boy who always wore beanies, asked.

"Um...I mean, yes?" Peter replied hesitantly. He had been messing around in his dad's lab for years, and by now could probably build a small super-computer on his own.

Jake, the boy with the bleach blond bowl cut (never mind why he thought that getting such a hair-style was a good idea) smiled and nodded and the rest of the group seemed to relax. That only served to make Peter a little more nervous.

"Okay. So we have this plan..." The boy (Who's name Peter could never remember--Cole? Chase? Todd?) across from Peter started.

"Okay...? And what is your plan?" Peter asked, taking a sip of his milk.

"We want to break into Stark tower." Bryce said.

What happened next would surely have been a spit-take worthy of a Hollywood movie. Peter's squirted his chocolate milk from his mouth, some dribbling out of his nose, as he choked and smacked his chest to try and breath normally. He sputtered desperately and looked around the table, wincing when he came to the kid (What was his name!?) across from him, who was covered in chocolate milk, and wiping himself with a napkin.

 

"Sorry," He said sheepishly.

The kid held up a hand and accepted napkins from the rest of the table, wiping his shirt.

"So...you think you can get us past any security systems they might have?"

Peter glanced around and shrugged, nodding before he really thought about it.

Jake frowned and leaned forward, "But what if Stark is there? What then?"

Once again Peter did something without thinking about it. "I wouldn't worry about it, he's on a business trip."

The guys at the table looked confused and raised eyebrows and Peter realized what he had said.

"I mean..he's probably on a business trip or something...I'm sure business guys like him are always out, doing stuff...," He supplied, staring down at his food.

"Okay so...We'll meet in the park down the block from the tower. Then Peter here-," Bryce clamped a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly, "-Will get us through the security systems."

The table nodded, and gave each other high-fives, getting up to dump their trash as the bell rang.

Peter put his head in his hands and sighed. He would have to do his homework as soon as he got home to make it to the meeting.

 

~*~

Peter walked out of the elevator doors, throwing his backpack beside the couch and then flopping on it.

"You okay there kiddo?"

Peter jumped and shot up, exhaling when he realized it was just his Pop.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Hey...is it alright if I go out with a couple of friends later?"

Pop shrugged, "Sure. I think your Uncle Bruce wanted to see you down in the lab though. Go talk to him and then finish your homework alright champ?"

Peter nodded and pushed himself from the sofa, making his way back to the elevator and pressing the button to go to the labs.

Uncle Bruce was deeply absorbed in something, not even sparing a glance up to acknowledge Peter as he walked in. He was used to it; Dad was the same way, and Peter had started to take after both of them.

The trick with Uncle Bruce was to make sure he knew you were there. If you scared him, he got a little green.

Peter rapped his knuckles on a table and Uncle Bruce raised a hand in greeting, and then gestured for Peter to come over.

"What is it?"

"Well...I remember you saying something about the possibility of mixing human DNA with another animal to create accelerated healing, and promote new growth, and well...This doesn't exactly do that, but...,"

Peter read the monitor above them and raised an eyebrow. "Did you mix together a spider and human DNA?"

Bruce nodded sheepishly. " I did. I used the DNA you so kindly offered and got this... I thought when you get some free time we could work on it some more, maybe do some trials on something?"

"Yeah! That sounds good. Now I've gotta go do my homework and i'm hanging out some friends but we can do it tomorrow, if your free."

Bruce gave him a thumbs up and then wheeled his chair over to the microscope, and began humming and writing things down. Peter laughed and went back up to grab his backpack.

~*~

He finished his homework much faster than he considered he would. He was done by seven thirty. Honors Math, Physics and English all done. He still had to write an essay for English but that wasn't due until Wednesday and could be put off for a while.

He sat around for a bit and was out the door by nine and walking to the meeting spot, his stomach doing funny little flips. He kept reminding himself, it wasn't breaking and entering if you lived there, and that Pop wouldn't mind if he had few friends over. Of course...He would have to watch said friends like a hawk so they didn't snatch anything. On second thought.... No. He already promised he would help them. Before leaving he'd even muted Jarvis so they wouldn't suspect anything. He kept telling himself it was so they wouldn't find out that he was the adopted son of Tony Stark, and though Peter really did dread that coming to light, really he did it so they would think he was cool for being able to 'hack' the security. Not that he couldn't do that; He'd hacked Jarvis lots of times.

Bryce and Jake were already there when he arrived and he waved casually and went to greet them.

"Who all are we waiting on?" Peter asked. He was hoping they would list off names. Maybe he would finally learn-

"Everyone else," Jake said.

_Dang it._

Peter nodded, and they stood leaning against some railing, trying to look as normal as possible while they waited.

Around ten everyone else showed up and they began their walk to the tower.

"Are we just gonna walk through the front door?" What's-his-name asked.

"Yep. Then we hide in the bathrooms until the doors close, then it's all up to Parker to get us to the top."

Greeaaaattt. Just what he wanted to do with his time. Hiding out in the public bathrooms of the tower sounded like so much fun. He would _rather_ be in his room writing his English essay.

The boys tried to blend in as much as possible, acting casual as the marched through the doors. The staff barely blinked an eye, seeing as they were with Peter. Dave at the front desk even smiled and waved and Peter smiled and waved back. The group glared at him but he just shrugged and spewed out something about 'not being suspicious'.

The part of the tower for employees closed at ten thirty, and the security team did a walk-through until eleven thirty, so at the most they were looking at a wait time of an hour and a half. Peter started writing his paper on his phone.

"Dude how are you getting WiFi? All the options are password blocked? Whoa! Did you hack it?" Jake asked excited.

Peter swallowed the laugh threatening to bubble up and nodded. "Yeah. Sure did. Totally. Hacked it. Yep."

One of the guys handed him his phone, and told him to get him on the WiFi too. Peter blinked slowly and had to stop from smiling like an idiot. This was turning out to be a lot of fun, if only because he was making his 'friends' think he was so cool. He could hack it. But why bother when he could just put the WiFi password in?

He clicked his own personal connection (Yes, he had his own. His dad thought that would deter him from getting into files he shouldn't. (He was very wrong.))

The kid grinned and took his phone back and began scrolling through Instagram. Everyone else handed Peter their phones and he put the password in.

Being able to scroll through the internet and play on their phones passed the time quickly, and soon they were sneaking out of the bathroom, making sure it was clear. (Peter let them tiptoe around if only because it was funny. He practically knew the security movements by heart now and how to avoid them.)

They skulked over to the private elevator, the one that would take them up to the living quarters.

"Okay which floor?" Bryce asked.

"Let's try this one-" Jake pointed, "-It's up there but not too much."

Peter followed his finger and shook his head profusely. Jake was pointing at the floor Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint lived on. He didn't think Jake would enjoy having his arm dislocated and being able to sniff his own crotch when his Aunt twisted the kid into a pretzel. Nope.

"How about we just go straight up?" Peter suggested instead. Pop would be asleep by now surely, and once he was asleep he slept like the dead. No worries.

The group agreed and Peter pressed the button, entering in his private code.

"That was really easy?" Bryce said.

"I uh...figured it out while we were in the bathroom," Peter said, thinking on his feet.

Bryce was staring at him suspicious, but nodded anyways. "Nice Parker."

"Uh..Thanks."

The elevator doors slid open and Peter stepped out, looking around the living room. It was dark, the only lights coming in from the large side windows, the ones that had been broken and replaced way too many times to count.

The group stepped forwards behind him, waiting as the doors of the elevator slid shut. I'm-gonna-call-him-Jason-until-I-figure-out-his-name, exhaled quietly, and the apartment was silent.

"Okay so...what do we-"

The lights came on and they all blinked rapidly to clear their vision. Peter gulped and glanced over the light switch, where his Pop stood, confused and holding his shield.

"Peter? You didn't tell me you were bringing your friends over! I would have made you guys some snacks or something. Oh you really should have mentioned this. You know I have to clear it with your dad first. Oh, i'm being rude. I'm Steve, Peter's Pop," Steve walked forward and held out his hand.

Peter let the air whoosh out of him, as he heard one of the guys behind him whisper. "Is that Captain America?" followed by another whispering, " Did he just say dad? Pop? The hell?" And of course the worst, said by I'm-changing-your-name-to-Dumbass, "Are we still robbing the place?" loud enough for his Pop to hear.

His Pops jaw tightened and suddenly, the group was being subjected to his 'Captain' voice as the rest of the Avengers liked to call it.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, who are these kids? And why are they planning on 'Robbing the place?' You are in so much trouble unless you start explaining right this minute."

Peter sighed and grumbled a little, getting an eyebrow raise from his Pop for his slight attitude.

"These are...were my friends," He said, carefully. He didn't wanna get on the wrong side of his Pops temper.

"Were?" He heard mumbled behind him.

The blond man scowled and shook his head. "I think you should all leave, before I get security, or worse, my team, up."

Collectively, the boys looked like they had all just simultaneously shit themselves, and Peter might have laughed if at that exact moment he hadn't noticed the red and gold flash followed by the sound of engines outside the balcony doors. It was Peter's turn to shit himself he decided.

The door opened with and Jarvis announced a solemn "Mr. Stark has arrived, Mr. Rogers-Stark."

His Pop walked towards his dad and they shared a brief hug, followed by a quick peck. Then Steve stepped back and turned towards Peter, leaning towards Tony like he was sharing a secret.

"Your son is in trouble."

"Why? What is this,a party? 'Cause can I just say, wow Peter, your parties look lame. Where's the chicks? And the booze? Come on live-" He was elbowed sharply, and turned to look at Steve's stormy expression.

"Right, not the time for jokes. Okay, so what'd Junior do?"

"Well it he invited a group of boys over who planned to steal from us."

"Okay well, first off, why? And second, bad choice boys," Tony said.

Peter shrugged. He wasn't actually sure why he agreed to do this. Maybe he subconsciously wanted his new friends to know where he came from? Though they weren't really friends, were they? They always wanted something from him, even before they knew, and if they didn't want something from him, they certainly didn't invite him to hang out with them unless it benefited them.

 _'Wow...these guys suck,_ ' Peter realized.

"I think it's time you left gentlemen. You have overstayed your welcome," Steve said.

"Watch them please Jarvis, make sure they make it _out_ of the building."

The boys gulped and clambered for the elevator, leaving Peter standing in the middle of the living room, alone.

"Uh...I missed you?" He offered, looking at his dad.

"Nice try. Your grounded. No lab, no...internet?" Steve dictated.

"I have an essay due," Peter stated.

"Fine. Only for the essay. And that means _no_  letting him help you work on the suit either," Steve said, shooting his glare at Tony.

His dad held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Hey, I was as wronged as you were here."

Steve huffed and marched off, presumably to sleep. His dad turned to look at him.

"So did you actually do anything or did you just use your security code?"

"Security code," Peter replied as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Nice," Tony cackled walking by him. He stopped and turned to look at him, and raised an eyebrow. "And Peter...Get some new friends. And don't do something like this again. You can't just let people in here willy-nilly."

"I know. I'm sorry," Peter glanced down, full of guilt.

His dad clamped him on the shoulder and wandered off. Peter sighed and trudged up to his room. He launched himself into his desk chair laid his face on the keyboard to his computer.

"Guess i'll start my essay now. Got plenty of free-time," He mumbled to himself.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow my [tumblr](http://tealshirt.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Peter Parker and the Most Crazy Fucking Shit He Has Ever Had to Deal With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743812) by [notoneforreality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/notoneforreality)




End file.
